gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Darryl Dinn
Darryl Dinn is a Canadian actor, teacher, screenwriter, host, entertainer, producer and a comedian. He has co-produced and co-hosted The Wet & Sticky Show. He is famous for his role in Out with Dad (Canadian web-series) as Johnny. He was last seen on Show's Season 1 Ep. 2 & Season 2 Ep. 6 to 8 and Season 3 ep. 6-20-22 as a close friend of Rose Miller's Dad (aka Nathan Miller). Career On stage, Darryl has performed at Fruit Blog: Live (Comedy Bar), Psycho Circus (aka Wonderland Theatre). He was also a founding member of the QCC comedy troupe . He co-founded, produced and performed in the long running UNCKEY Darryl's House Of Sketchola which went on to get featured at the Toronto Fringe Festival. Darryl has been a Theatre-sports mainstage cast member, as well as a founding member of the musical improv troupe The Lamb Chops. Personal life Darryl is a Graduate of the Second City Conservatory Program, Centennial College Independent Producer's Program, and Algonquin Broadcast Television Program. He currently resides in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. As a Teacher Darryl has adjudicated, taught and performed across the continent from teaching improv at Institute for Child Study / Ontario Institute for Studies in Education at The University of Toronto, Camp Eclipse Leadership Camp, Labrador Regional High School Drama Festival, Ontario Educational Leadership Centre (Ministry of Education), Labrador Creative Arts Festival, Newfoundland & Labrador High School Drama festival, to the SAK Improv festival in Orlando, Florida. Other Roles Darryl's screen credits include Eugene Levy's series Schitt's Creek (CBC/POP), Enemy (Jake Gyllenhaal & Oscar nominated Director Denis Villeneuve), Look Again (Lead - Feature), a cameo in Buddy Cole: Too Two Spitited commissioned by FunnyOrDie.com (Robi Levy), Patch Town (Best Feature at Canadian Film Fest, Craig Goodwill), Rick Mercer Report (CBC), Covert Affairs (USA Network), Stand By Your Booth (Pilot), Patch Town - Short Movie (Official Selection Toronto International Film Festival), Fruit Blog by Scott Thompson (Kids In The Hall), WON TON Soup (Boo Ya Pictures), Canadian Screen Award & Webby nominated series Out with Dad (40+ Million views), the hit comedy Masculathon (1.6M views), more than thirty commercials including one opposite Oscar The Grouch directed by Bruce McDonald. In the media "He's wickedly funny…Dinn always seems to be having a good time, which rubs off on the audience. - Glenn Sumi, Now Magazine "Angel on probation, expertly and hilariously played by Darryl Dinn" - BroadwayWorld.com "Darryl, your performance in “Getting It Out” (Out With Dad) was mind blowing. Flawless. It destroyed me...Amazing." - Rich Dalton, Director “My favorite part is the rather rotund fellow with the lovely flannel shirt that's just wide open.” - Internet viewer Television Awards & Nominations The following is a list of awards and nominations received by American comedian, actor, comedian and producer Darryl Dinn. Darryl won “Outstanding Ensemble Cast in a Drama” at the 2015. has been a two-time, a Top 5 Finalist on FunnyOrDie.com's “Pierre Trudeau Said There'd Be Days Like This” contest and has been featured on Entertainment Tonight Canada & USA Today's PopCandy. References Category:Canadian male web series actors Category:Living people